To live or die
by MakatoMai
Summary: An unexpected discovery leads to the chance of unlocked secrects and unopened doors, what will happen to Sango and Inuyasha?
1. Default Chapter

To live or die

Authors Note: A story of pure friendship, Inuyasha bonds between everyone and a small connection between Sango and himself

"Everyone has a story Inuyasha that lies deep within your soul…"

Inuyasha snapped up, sweat running down his body, his hand clutching at his heart, panting slightly. Sango looked up at Inuyasha, standing under the tree of where Inuyasha sat. "Are you okay Inuyasha?" The hanyou had been acting quite strange ever since there last battle and it was even starting to freak Sango out. Inuyasha looked over from his tree branch, as Sango stood below looking up at him, curiously. "Yea…I'm fine." Sango sighed turning around, as Inuyasha spoke again. "Thanks Sango" Sango smiled and turned back to Miroku who was preparing breakfast.

Shippo whined as Miroku handed Sango a bowl of ramen noodles, Kagome had left for them. "I miss Kagome!" Shippo cried, petting Kirara as Miroku handed him a bowl of ramen. "Lady Kagome will be back shortly, she was very tired after the last battle, and we all must have our rest." Miroku stated slurping up the ramen noodles.

Inuyasha looked off into the clearing, he had sensed it. There was no doubt in mind; something was stirring even after yesterday's battle. Sango too stared out there a slight look of worry in her eyes as she looked over at Inuyasha. "You sense it too?" Sango said as Inuyasha nodded his head slightly. Inuyasha stood, "something in that area concerns me." Inuyasha said to Miroku, as he too began to rise. "No, Miroku I'll go alone." "Inuyasha, would that be wise to go alone?" Miroku questioned as Sango stood "I'll go. You protect Kagome once she comes back, we will return as soon as we can." Sango said Inuyasha looking a bit surprised as they walked out the door.

Inuyasha stared at Sango surprisingly. "What possessed you to come?" Sango just smiled shaking her head. "The same thing that possessed you" Sango said as they walked through the woods to the area.

Inuyasha looked at Sango, it was probably afternoon by now, but with the thick branches of the forest, it looked more like the sun was setting, or just rising then being up the whole time.

"Should we stop for lunch Inuyasha?" Sango questioned, it had been a good four hours, and since they had a late breakfast, having a early lunch didn't sound to bad. "Feh" Inuyasha said as he looked at Sango's gaze, it was slightly annoyed yet vaguely determined. "It was a question Inuyasha; I can last just as long as you can." Inuyasha chuckled slightly "Really Sango? A human like you?" "Don't doubt me." Sango said annoyingly.

'Man its fun plucking her nerves.' Inuyasha said smiling watching as Sango shook her head smiling a bit herself. "We're really not that different, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha paused, as Sango kept walking onward. "Inuyasha?" Sango asked as Inuyasha's eyes softened. 'Whatever I said must have made him remember something…' Sango thought nervously.

"Kikyou said that. When she was alive…She said she couldn't kill me…Because she and I were the same…" Inuyasha whispered, Sango looked at him stepping closer putting a hand on his shoulder slightly. "I'm sorry Inuyasha I didn't…" "You're NOTHING like Kikyou." Inuyasha bellowed tossing Sango's hand to the side. Sango snapped, she was trying to HELP him, and it's not like she was being mean, but he had broke Sango's patience. "I didn't say I was like Kikyou! I said I was like you! You idiot!" Sango screamed, Inuyasha's ears flattened, his ears were keener then Sango's and her screaming was LOUD.

Inuyasha just gave up "come on! We got work to do." Inuyasha said as he picked up his pace walking farther through the woods. Sango huffed, and then smiled slightly. "I won!" she said slightly to herself, just loud enough for Inuyasha to hear causing him to twitch.

Suddenly a scream interrupted the silence between the two, "Monster! Help!" "It sounds like a village is being attacked!" Sango said her eyes widening, quickly putting her hair up. Inuyasha winced slightly, "It reeks of human blood…" "We better hurry!" Sango said hopping onto Inuyasha's back. "W-What?" Inuyasha asked as he looked up at Sango. "Just go! I'll explain later!" Sango said rolling her eyes.

See Sango was human and no matter how fast she could run, she'd never be able to get by as fast as Inuyasha especially through the trees.

As Inuyasha and Sango ran through the woods, they reached a clearing and what the say was even enough to make Sango wince. Sango had seen, blood before, youkai corpses, human corpses, but the sight she saw now was worth then the two combined. There were mothers killed, babies killed, men killed, and very few youkai killed. There didn't appear any youkai here at all actually, just a bunch of humans dead, there bodies spurred all over the place.

"Sango! Do you hear that?" Inuyasha said as he bolted off towards one of the huts. "Be careful Inuyasha! The huts on fire!' "Sango there's a KID in there!" "What?" Sango said bolting into the hut after Inuyasha, coughing as the smoke engulfed her lungs, putting on her mask as she dove for the ground catching up by the hanyou who too was lying over the baby.

"Inuyasha" Sango whispered as she took off her mask and handed it to him. "Thanks" He whispered giving her a lazy smile catching his breath for a second before throwing Sango on his back, and running out sleeve over the baby's mouth, the hut collapsing as soon as they reached outside.

Sango picked up the little boy smiling slightly. "He's a hanyou." She whispered stroking the child's hair, looking at Inuyasha softly "Can I hold him?" Inuyasha looked at Sango curiously as she rocked the baby in her arms, the hanyou eventually stopped crying and was drawn into a light slumber.

"You'd make a good mom." Inuyasha muttered looking away startled, a light blush covering his face, Sango blushed a bit herself looking at the small child "Thank you…Inuyasha." Suddenly there was a loud growl and Sango jumped up a crack now forming from between Inuyasha and herself.

A demon arose from the cracking soil and a deathly urge ran through Inuyasha's veins, Sango's grip tightened on the child as she now stood next to Inuyasha a. The demon had long blowing hair, she appeared familiar to Sesshomaru as if in a females form, her eyes a hypotonic blue. "Inuyasha." She whispered her voice mysterious, lurching, a voice that could send shivers down your spine, and right back up again.

"That…voice…" Inuyasha said his golden eyes watching the figure in pure horror. "Was the same voice…from my dream…"

"_Everyone has a story Inuyasha that lies deep within your soul…"_

Authors Note: That was the first line, the demon they are just meeting has the same voice as the person who said what's italicized to Inuyasha


	2. Into another dimension

Chapter 2: Into another dimension

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update I just was a little lost on a few things that my boyfriend helped me figure out, Thanks babe! ((We role played something, we do when I'm stuck on a certain part….)) Anyway here's what I've come up with. Read and Review!

_Inuyasha kneeled down his head suddenly on fire, the voice repeating again and again._

'_What's your story Inuyasha? What's your story? What's your story… ?' Inuyasha groaned slightly, the slight image of Sango and him being thrown into a portal, Sango's grip still tight on the baby, as they landed in a world of darkness…_

Sango looked at Inuyasha he was still settled on one knee and the baby was still tight against her chest, cradling the small child in her arm as she looked down gasping in shock. They were surrounded in pure darkness almost standing on water, the reflections not being of Inuyasha, or herself but their world. The demon laughing a huge smile plastered to her face.

"Try and get out of this little predicament" She said smiling, Sango's face twisting into a frown as the demon continued "If any thing should happen to you in this realm it happens to your body in your realm" She said smiling letting them see there bodies lying there own the ground appearing unconscious the baby in Sango's still arms. "Tell us how to get out of here bitch!" Inuyasha barked, he was shaking now, his head still down. "There's no way out…" She murmured as the image disappeared beneath them and was left floating in air. Well, Sango and the baby that is.

Inuyasha was falling at a steady speed almost as if being a dead wait, Sango and the baby floating tightly, Sango gripped the baby tightly as if it would fall from her, her eyes widening in panic as she opened her mouth to scream "Inuyasha" Her voice echoed through the darkness, Inuyasha no where in view.

Things seemed darker, 'Fall' She prayed silently to herself, the baby whimpering in her arms, looking at her through his little golden eyes, a bright light surrounding his body as they began to drop the glow fading, Sango stumbling onto the floor, Baby still at hands.

"Did you do that?" She cooed rubbing the babies ears, "Thank you" Sango stood looking around "Inuyasha?" She whispered a squeak of light appearing from straight in front of her.

'_Step into the light'_

'A voice?' Sango questioned herself, 'It's not my own…'

'_Step into the light'_

'Who are you?'

'_You know me…Follow the light'_

'Yes'

Sango squinted towards the light, "Ready tiger?" Sango asked the child, her only answer being a small giggle.

The light nearly blinded Sango as she squinted her eyes tightly, a hand over the baby's eyes, soon the light descending and they were left in a time quite similar to her own. "Am I back?" She questioned the child, the child's ears twitching at the slightest breeze. A hut appearing in the distance being around three stories high, the baby almost evaporating from her arms.

"What the hell?" Sango looked around angrily a look of panic tracing through her eyes as she bolted towards the hut. Hirakotsu clattering against her back as she bust through the doors, three pearl white statues pressed firmly against the side of the wall, one being Inuyasha his arms chained to the wall, his head down, and the one that looked like the baby setting by his side in a small cage his mouth opened as if crying out. Sango paused a look of sadness over whelmed her, "Inu…yasha?" she whispered touching the statue, the stone crumbling under her touch.

"Sango…" Inuyasha moaned his skin being pailed pieces of the stone still lingering in his hair. "Get out of here" Sango looked at him worried, he was still chained to the wall, still not facing her, soon the other two statues shaking, one of them was Naraku…His body was plastered to the wall, arms growing and slowly rapping around Inuyasha and the baby's cage, blood spurting from his arms, Inuyasha's chains began to rattle, the babies cry growing louder. "RUN!" Inuyasha screamed looking up at Sango, his shirt splitting open exposing his rock hard abs his golden eyes looking at her worriedly before turning into a blood churning red.

"He's transforming!" Sango thought in panic stepping back, unleashing Hirakotsu stepping into battle stance. Inuyasha's chains snapped his eyes pulsing red, as he lunged cutting through with ease almost painting the room red with Naraku's blood. Sango unleashed Hirakotsu cutting the baby free through Naraku's lingering arms, diving for the baby as she looked over at Inuyasha.

Sango cradled the baby in her arms, the small child almost uncounsious in her arms. "Come on, you'll be alright" she whispered as she was flung against the room a blue light erupting on the small side. Inuyasha walking over to her through the smoke, the building was shaking with force, and the floor was stained with Naraku's blood as was Inuyasha. Sango looked up at Inuyasha from the floor smiling, "Your alright?" Sango said as Inuyasha began to growl low in his throat.

Inuyasha's eyes pulsed with red his claws dripping with Naraku's devious blood. ((Authors Note: Just to let you know, Naraku's only dead in this world not in that world, I can't explain much without giving it away just…he's not dead in the real world or just yea…)) His growl rising in his throat, "Prepare slayer to join him, by my hands" Inuyasha growled, Naraku's laughter echoing in the background.

Sango looked at the baby through worried eyes the building shaking harder, it was going to collapse, and Inuyasha was going to kill her, and Naraku's voice still sang through the air even though Inuyasha dissembled his body his presence only seemed stronger. "Inuyasha" Sango whispered holding the baby's body against him, 'I can't fight him…What do I do?'

Authors Note: What do you think? Lol, R&R


	3. Kagome's time?

Chapter 3: Kagome's time?

Authors Note: Sorry for the not so soon update! Hey I'm getting there! Hope ya like it R&R

'_I can't fight him…What do I do?' Sango thought holding the baby tighter against her chest, Inuyasha's growl getting a little louder a little more intense._

"Inuyasha" Sango said harshly her eyes meeting his as she slowly lifted herself to a stand. "If we don't get out of here the building will collapse and kill all 3 of us, we'll die" Sango said. "I'm your friend" Sango said her eyes softening a bit "Don't you know me?"

Inuyasha's eyes glared with anger Sango sighing "I can't do it…" She whispered "I'm no Kagome…"

"I can't do much but…" Sango took a step forward looking at Inuyasha softly, the building shaking Sango's eyes staring into his as she reached out and touched his shoulder gently. "I know the real you is still down inside"

Inuyasha's eyes slowly changed "Sango…What happened?" he whispered the wall beginning to cave in on them Sango pushing them to the side, the baby still in arms. "Look, we have to get out of here" Sango rushed jumping onto Inuyasha's back. "Hurry, go up!" The baby's cries being heard as Inuyasha jumped from pillar to pillar busting free as the hut crumbled down into a thousand pieces, the three entering a new domain.

"It's…Kagome's house!" Inuyasha gasped his eyes bugging out of his head looking at the TV smiling. "Sango look! It's the box!" Inuyasha pointed at it looking at the dark screen "There's a guy in there" He said as Sango took a seat on the couch looking at Inuyasha as he began to hit it, Sango looked at the rectangular object with buttons picking it up slowly examining it. The baby began to hit the buttons accidentally hitting the green button turning the TV on with Inuyasha flying backwards out of shock.

Sango stood slowly out of shock looking down at the child almost alarmed by its reaction, Sango standing away from Inuyasha her back towards him. "Hey Sango…" 'That scent…' Inuyasha thought rising to a stand "What's that brat doin' to ya?"

Sango stood frozen, "Don't come any closer Inuyasha" Sango's voice was almost cold sending shivers down the Inuyasha's spine as he spun Sango around turning two shades of red.

The baby's hands were clawing at Sango's chest as if trying to get food from her, "He's hungry" Sango whispered her arms trembling as she held the pup. Inuyasha looked at the pup holding him up by the back of the neck "Your hurtin' her ya mutt" Inuyasha said looking sternly. "This place is like Kagome's there's gotta be something for him to eat. Sango nodded touching her chest gingerly looking at her ripped armor where he had clawed at her.

Inuyasha pushed open the doors to the kitchen somewhat annoyed as he began to push open different drawers and cabinets finding a metal pan and placing it on his head. "Look Sango! Armor!" Inuyasha screamed somewhat perky the kid giggling slightly.

Sango looked at him, "Umm Inuyasha? Isn't that the stuff Kagome cooks ramen in?" Inuyasha looked at it, taking it off his head, 'So it's not armor?' Inuyasha said pouting slightly as he pulled out a baby bottle holding it out to Sango. "Could he drink out of this it's kinda soft and shaped like well…you know" He said blushing slightly handing the bottle to Sango who was blushing as well. "Yea…now all we need is milk and…" Inuyasha handed Sango milk almost instantly. "Hun? How did you know"

"Kagome"

"Kagome feed you milk?"

"Yea cept she put some black stuff in it, chocolate I think"

Sango smiled as she put the milk in the bottle "I think it has to be warm"

"We could start a fire"

"Don't you know how to work any of this other stuff?" Sango asked pointing to the stove and the washing machine.

Inuyasha looked at it quizzically, "No…" Inuyasha shook his head "Kagome can cook it, Not me."

Sango nodded "This will have to do then?" She said cradling the baby as she tilted the baby putting the bottle into his mouth, at first the baby rejected the bottle, pulling back slightly but gradually growing into it's cool taste.

"I want to name him" Sango said suddenly Inuyasha looking at her confused

"Why? What if he dies? Sides we have to kill Naraku, it be to dangerous" Inuyasha said opening up some peanut butter dipping a clawed finger into it and placing it in his mouth.

"He won't die, I won't let him"

"You like the kid don't'cha?"

"Yea…"

"Well, I suppose you could name the pup…There's no harm in it" Inuyasha scuffed his eyes glancing in amusement

"Kaigashii" Sango spoke mused looking into the child's golden eyes

"Kaigashii? Feh that's a weird name" Inuyasha muttered continuing to rummage through cabinets.

"It means bravery." Sango snapped "And with being maybe a few months old and losing his family, he needs it"

Inuyasha looked down almost guilty, "Maybe…to think I lost control so easily in that one realm" Sango nodded slightly, "It's all we can do for now Inuyasha…until we find away out."

* * *

+Later that night+  
Inuyasha stared as Sango slept on the couch the baby once again trying to eat off Sango, Inuyasha picked the pup up gently not to wake Sango up.

"She cant feed ya" Inuyasha said simple the pup's eyes widening confused

"Mmmma" The pup cooed looking at Sango smiling, Inuyasha's eyes widening in shock.

"Mmaa" The pup said again looking at Inuyasha's sad eyes.

"Sorry kid…Sango's not and never will be your mom"

* * *

Authors note: Awe, Inu that was cruel!

bops+

Inuyasha- Well it's the truth!

Me- Just because there not your parents doesn't mean Sango can't love the kid none the less

Inuyasha- Well yea… I…

Me- Heartless

Inuyasha- Jerk

Me-Kagome

Kagome-Sit

Inuyasha on ground twitching+

Well that's all for now guys, see yaz next chappy Read and review


	4. The new guy

Chapter 4:

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait but since it's spring break I should be able to update all my stories! Well read and review!

"_Mmaa" The pup said again looking at Inuyasha's sad eyes._

"_Sorry kid…Sango's not and never will be your mom"

* * *

_

The child's eyes began to tear up as he looked at Inuyasha, his small dog shaped ears pressing against his head, and his body began to shake in his arms. Sango began to stir as the child began to cry harder now, Inuyasha looking at him in alarm. 'I'm sorry! I'm sorry" Inuyasha pleaded with the child as Sango bolted up.

"What did you do?" Sango said snatching the child away from him, "Awe its okay, don't cry" Inuyasha turned his attention out the window, his ears twitching up. "Inuyasha?" Sango questioned holding Kaigashii close.

"Don't you sense it?" Inuyasha said his golden eyes focusing out into the darkness, as a loud crashing noise was heard the window shattering. "Get down" Inuyasha said pushing Sango and the child to the side as something hit his right shoulder paralyzing his older arm.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha said grimacing as he picked Sango and Kaigashii with his good arm running towards the closet more bullets flying through the house. Sango looked at nervously as Inuyasha pushed them into the closet another bullet piercing his arm as he shut the door, a light surrounding the closet as they began to fall once again.

Inuyasha groaned his blood flying upwards, as the three were impacted into the water, as with there touch there water rising upwards. Inuyasha looked at Sango his fingers going through the water suspiciously, the water splitting where his fingers met the water.

"Inuyasha, a door" Sango noted, pointing to a rusted handle on a rock, Inuyasha nodded as he pulled the door open, the water pushing them through as they were thrown against an island.

Inuyasha held his arm wincing at her held it gingerly, the salt water causing it to burn as Sango set the child down by his side. "Here let me get those things out, it'll only make you worse" She said softly, Inuyasha wincing, "What are these damn things just hurry up and get them out of me!" Sango gave him a hurt expression as she took her two fingers starting at his upper arm, pulling out the silver piece and tossing it a few inches away.

"One left"  
"Just take it out damn it!" Inuyasha muttered angrily, Sango fuming slightly.  
"Your lucky your hurt"

"Feh"

Sango nearly yanked the second bullet out as Inuyasha began to twitch blood running down his arm, as she heard a small giggle from Kaigashii.

"Kaigashii?" Sango said turning as someone walked up to them holding the bullets between his fingers. "Hello there" he said, he had long brown hair and his clothes being someone like there maybe a little more richy. "How much money do you want for the bullets?"

"Bullets? Those damn things that were inside of me? What the hell do you want with them?"  
"Are you kidding?" He looked at them skeptically "These are in perfect condition, what do you want for these?"  
"Um…I don't think money will do I much good, we kinda uh keep moving"  
The guy nodded skeptically, "Where are you from?"  
"Fuederal Japan"  
"Fuederal Japan? You must be joking right? Fuederal Japan doesn't exists anymore it's where the wars being held, that's why these bullets have such importance"  
"Of course were joking!" Inuyasha said sarcastically butting into Sango and the guys conversation.  
"Well if you can give us a night's day that be alright, we won't be hear long" Inuyasha scuffed rudely, Sango coming up from behind Inuyasha and smiling nervously.  
"Please excuse my friend for his rudeness" Sango said looking at him apologetically the small child clapping his hands as he tugged on Sangos's leg lovingly.  
"Mmm" Sango picked up the child and smiled kissing his little ear as she looked at the man before her.  
"We really appreciate this"  
The man nodded, "It's nothing really, Please follow me"

Inuyasha scuffed looking at the man somewhat annoyed, mumbling "I don't trust him"  
Sango laughed as she Kaigashii as he led them through the bamboo and towards his village, it was overall HUGE. Buildings and markets being a little more civilized then where they were from but not quite as civilized as Kagome's time. "You'll be staying there, in the manor, it's mine, stay as long as you like" Sango stared off in amazement as they walked through the door "You own this!" Sango squealed giving Kaigashii a little hug, the child cooing in delight, the guy giving them a small look of confusion before handing them a key. "This your room, please enjoy"

Sango walked through the doors in awe as she looked at the two big beds with the finest of red silk, a large bath and amusement in everyone's eyes. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask someone" He said shutting the door as Sango's eyes widened in amusement.

"Ooo a bath" She cooed as she looked at the tub setting Kaigashii by the floor, "Can you watch Kaigashii for me while I take a bath?" Sango asked as Inuyasha looked at her slightly annoyed his arm still bloody but it was alright for the most part. "Yea I'll watch the little brat" Inuyasha scuffed "I wanna check this place out anyway" He said as he shut the door, "You go do your BATH thing" Sango sighed as she walked into the bathroom 'What was I thinking leaving Kaigashii with Inuyasha? If he hurts him I swear I'll kill him…' She said to herself as she began to remove her exterminators outfit.

* * *

Inuyasha looked at the number above the door, 50, well that was so hard to remember, 50 years to a tree, 50 where Sango is, not a hard number to remember. Inuyasha looked around as he walked through the doors hold Kaigashii tightly expecting thousands of humans but surprisingly finding none. 

"Where is everybody?"

* * *

Sango looked around as she turned the knob to the right, putting her foot into the water jumping backwards as she bumped against the wall. "It's freezing" she said as she looked at the nozzle turning it to the left, re exerting her foot into the water but not before pulling back in pain. "Oww…It's hot!" She whined turning it back slightly "To hot" she said as she put a hand in the water finding it to be rather comfortable, sighing as she lay back into the warm water. 

The minute Sango relaxed into the water, the sides of the bathtub rose, trapping Sango in the bathtub, Sango shot up as the sound as she pounded on the level, no matter what way she turned it or pushed it the water wouldn't stop or even slow. "I'm gonna DIE!" Sango said as she moved against the back walk kicking the glass and to her surprise the glass not breaking.

"What am I going to do!"

* * *

Authors Note: Well watcha think? My baby helped me with the idea, like I said, we roll played, and it should keep me going for a couple more chapters, well what do you guys think? R&R 


	5. Captured

Chapter 5: Captured

Authors Note: Next Chapter…Sorry for the delay…between school, balancing out my stories, along with being manager, chores and soccer, what's a girl to do? Well enjoy!

* * *

Inuyasha looked over towards the gates walking slowly, Kaigashii's ears flattened against his ears as he looked around a low whimper arising in his throat. Inuyasha sniffing the air as the building on the other side exploded, screams being heard as people ran around him, knocking Kaigashii out of his arms.

Kaigashii began to crawl towards the hotel as if he sensed something horrible and was off to protect his 'mommy'. Inuyasha picked him up by the neck gently ((kinda how they hold pups ya know? So kawaii!)) as he examined the small bruise on Kaigashii's forehead. 'Sango's gonna kill me' he thought as he opened the door, knocking on the bathroom door slightly.

"Ya in there Sango?"

Sango's Pov

I could hear Inuyasha; I was close to the ceiling, the water pushing me up still running as I used the last of my energy to push myself up into the last bit of space, screaming as loud as I could.

"Inuyasha"

I shut my eyes, praying he heard me as I floated in the water, holding my breath as I shut my eyes tight, opening them as I saw Inuyasha bust through the door.

"Sango" I looked at him eyes wide as he broke through the glass, as I fell to the floor, the water rushing over me, pushing me against the glass. I could feel a jagged pierce of glass piercing into my left breast as it ceased. Inuyasha looked at me, giving off a small 'feh' as he through his fire rat robe towards me.

I spit slightly putting it on ignoring the small cut as the blood ran down my chest. "Where's Kaigashii?" I asked looking at him, smiling slightly, "He's on the bed, but listen we have to get out of here" Inuyasha said tugging on her arm, following as I picked up Kaigashii scowling angrily. "And where did he get that bruise?"

I was interrupted as the wall before us was ripped through and more or less gone, Inuyasha being no where in sight as 6 men in black armor surrounded me. "This isn't good is it?" Sango muttered Kaigashii whimpering in her arms

"Give us the child and you might get out of here in one piece little lady"

"Yay, spare him now and the kid might live a few more days"

Sango looked at the guys as they surrounded her, one kicking her down and taking Kaigashii, a few of them laughing.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm not gonna kick your ass" Sango said coldly, jumping over one of them as she kicked him in towards another, grabbing her boomerang and her sword as she swung Hirakotsu knocking them out, as she looked at Kaigashii the small child giggling in her arms.

"Come on let's go find…" Before Sango had knew it, the building was shaking and Sango was on the ground, Kaigashii in another mans arms. "What do we have here?" The guy said pulling Sango up by the hair as the man gazed into Sango's face. "Pretty little lady hun?" He said giving off a small scuff as he removed his sword, Kaigashii's cry starting as he slashed Sango in the face, blood running down her cheek leaving her with more or less a new scar.

Sango looked up as him almost confused how he had knocked her down so quickly, his speed was incredible for a mere human. "Give back Kaigashii" Sango said standing up touching her cheek slightly, a little shocked. "Men" He said quietly a group of men encircling Sango, "Please do whatever you wish to this women, we have no purpose left for her"

Sango looked as the men surrounded her, Kaigashii's cries softening as he disappeared from view, Sango's eye glared with fury as she drew her sword, Hirakotsu being a few feet away as the men looked at her.

'Inuyasha?' Sango thought worriedly 'Please save my child' the men beginning to approach her, wicked smiles plastered to their faces.

* * *

Authors Note: I know it's short but I plan to catch up in all my stories this weekend, gomene, gomene! Expect another update real soon! 


	6. Sanctuary

Chapter 6: Sanctuary

A/N: A little Sango and Inu fluff! o

* * *

"I think not" Inuyasha said ripping his claws through the humans, there bodies dropping to the ground aimlessly. The leader gasped slightly at the sight of Inuyasha pausing and admiring his bad arm. "What if I did you the favor of removing that arm for you?" Inuyasha growled lowly. "Hand over the kid or I'll kill you"

Sango watched in disbelief, her eyes softening, the blood running down her face as she looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha taking a look at Sango over his shoulder examining her cut. 'She'll have…another scar.' Sango looked at him, her brown eyes wincing in pain, 'why is Inuyasha looking at me that way?'

Inuyasha turned angrily facing the leader once more, "You did this to her didn't you!"

The leader paused looking at Inuyasha "Why so angry?"

Inuyasha withdrew Tetsusaiga not saying another word as he stuck it through his stomach, Kaigashii falling into Inuyasha's arms.

"Lets go Sango, this place is to animalistic" Inuyasha said sheathing Tetsusaiga as he looked at Sango, and for once since they had been there, he looked happy…to see her.

Sango and Inuyasha bolted through the woods, Kaigashii in hand as they bolted through the light before them

'What dimension are we going to land in now?' Sango thought as they were thrown into more or less sanctuary.

"What the hell? It's like…"

"It's all marble, and there's a spring"

"There has to be a catch"

"gah!"

"That's right Kaigashii" Sango cooed a loud voice booming behind her.

"Nope no catch"

"YOU!"

"Yes me, the one who trapped you here, it's one of the 5 free points, once you leave here you will never return to this spot."

Sango looked as the demon disappeared, setting Kaigashii down and walking over to the pool, her hand running over the scar on her face.

"I guess…I really don't have a chance with anyone hm Inuyasha?"

"Sango…"

"heh heh, it's as expected…"

Inuyasha watched as Sango walked over to the bench, her eyes burned with tears as she tilted her head downwards. Inuyasha coming over to her slowly, as he tilted the slayers chin up with his hand looking into her eyes.

"Don't cry Sango, it hurts me"

"It doesn't hurt us that bad, the wounds affect our body not our souls" Sango said managing a pained laugh. "I mean the scar on my back and now one on my face, the village use to always say I'd never find a man who who would want a girl with…so many scars…." Sango said busting into tears once again.

"Your scars how strong you are, physically and mentally, your souls hurt that's why your crying"

"Yes…" Sango whispered as Inuyasha took a knee, looking down a single tear running down his eyes.

"We WILL get out of here Sango…I swear it"

"Inuyasha…."

Kaigashii watched the two, as he turned his head to a side….

Someone….was watching them….

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry so short, but it's up! 


	7. Separation

Chapter 7: Separation

A/N: I couldn't apologize more if I wanted too, I'm really sorry, and I'm going to update as much as I can, I am so sorry. Thank you all for sticking to it, even though it's been so long.

* * *

Kaigashii flinched in pain as more or less the run began to spin, Inuyasha and Sango being tossed to the ground throwing them in separate ways. "Inuyasha! It's trying to separate us!" Sango screamed slightly noticing the two barriers that had opened her going towards the right and Inuyasha the left.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kaigashii reaching out to Sango almost BEGGING her to be alright, but only with his eyes as the room tumbled violently, Sango being thrown through the portal, Inuyasha and Kaigashii the left.

"Damnit!" Inuyasha barked as the spun landing coldly on the ground, blackness surrounding them, Naraku standing a few feet away.

"Naraku!"

Naraku laughed looking towards him slightly everything beginning to spin, yet strangely, Inuyasha could still stand, standing as everything spun around violently. "Let's take a walk through the past you too! Lets show the child what his life's gonna be like right Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's eyes widened as everything blackened, hardly being able to see Kaigashii in his arms.

Sango landed coldly on the ground as well, glaring towards the darkness.

"Shit" She muttered loudly almost in distress walking slightly forward into the darkness. 'I need to find Inuyasha' Sango thought bravely 'Because if we don't stay together…we may never have a chance to get out of here' her bravery fading to fear within that thought. The thought of never leaving the thought of…

"Annue!"

She flinched. "Kohaku?"

The small boy ran towards her slightly his hand gripping her legs tightly. "I'm so glad your okay! Naraku threw me in this place too!"

Sango looked towards him, her eyes growing soft reflecting year's pain as she stared in towards his soft warm brown eyes. "Kohaku you….remember" The small boy pulled back slightly casting his head downwards. "Hai, annue" Kohaku whispered slightly looking up towards her a few tears streaming down his face as he stared towards her. "I caused so much trouble for you and your friends."

Sango looked towards him 'I…' She thought looking towards him. 'Is this a trap? Is…this truly isn't my younger brother and if it isn't…any worse…' Sango thought mentally a tightness building in her heart. 'What if it IS Kohaku'

_I'll tear my heart my open_

_I'll sell myself shut_

_My weakness is…_

_That I care too much_

_The scars remind us that the past is real_

_I'll tear my heart open just to feel _

The scar on Sango's back seemed to burn flare as she fell to her knees looking towards Kohaku. 'Even if it is…Kohaku is….'

As Sango's back flared with pain of her scar, so did Inuyasha's heart as he looked towards the images before him, it was like a wide screen movie playing a horror film. It was Inuyasha, it was him as a little pup, showing how he lived ever since he was Kaigashii's age.

Kaigashii watched in awe, not of amazement but of fear as the little three year old Inuyasha was pushed to the ground angrily, chased by bigger stronger demons, and left alone in the world. His mother dying, him being alone, SCARED and alone.

Kaigashii began to cry in Inuyasha's arms struggling against his hold angry, crying in tears hysterical ones. Inuyasha pausing slightly, Naraku was no where to be seen the memories overflowing them, the tears the screams, everything echoing and penetrating every bone in their bodies. That being a half demon…was the worse thing in the world.

"It's okay" Inuyasha whispered.

"It's okay" Sango said quietly embracing her brother a few tears running down her eyes as a small glint emanated from Kohaku's eyes, his chain sickle against her back ready…to kill her.

* * *

Authors Note: Well hows that for an update? And I'm doing it again soon, Really soon! You have my word! Oh and the lyrics are from PapaRoach- Scars 


	8. Reunion

Chapter 8: Reunion

Authors Note: Updating again, for some reason I think if I start putting a little more effort in this story it'll be better, so I'm going to try working harder on this one, just let me finish A drunken tale. Then it'll be easier. Well hope u enjoy the update!

* * *

Sango could feel the blade piercing at her scar as the tears rolled down her cheeks, running down Kohaku's neck and into the center of his back running over the shard. Their was a searing pain in her back as the blade pierced the skin, her head falling over her brothers shoulder, the blood running down her exterminators outfit pouring from the old wound and it was as if within that moment, Sango had given up hope.

It was grim really because if this was Kohaku, it was only his soul and that would mean…even his soul was now corrupt.

"Kohaku I…" She berried her head in her brother's shoulder as she opened the blade at her wrist. 'I don't want to kill my brother! But…it doesn't MATTER what I want. Because it's…it's the right thing to do.' The blade dug into her brother's back just as his sickle was in hers. Her brother let off a soft gasp as the shard popped from his soul, but it was not a jewel shard that was in Sango's tiny hand, tied behind her brother's back it was…

"Midoriko…sama?" Sango whispered holding her brothers dead departured soul in her arms.

* * *

Inuyasha watched the images, dance and play across his mind in a careless fashion. Inuyasha watched 'he's trying to make the pup think…he's worthless but it's… it's not all…" as Inuyasha thought one of the images began to flicker and him being released by Kagome came into play, the thousands of others, of meeting Kikyou, being with Kagome, meeting Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Kaigashii's tears slowly becoming to a stop.

"See Kaigashii? I know if I can find happiness, I know…a good kid like you can have a good life" Inuyasha whispered and for a brief second, in the dim light of the faded memories you could see a small tear brimming Inuyasha's golden eyes.

Looking around the memories though Inuyasha be surprised to see, there were lots of memories of Sango, and for once he struck in shock. As of thinking 'why are there so many of her?' and within that moment Inuyasha discovered something that may change his life forever.

"Mommy?" Kaigashii said pointing to a particular figure of Sango holding Kohaku's lifeless body, or what seemed like a body of Kohaku. 'That's right' Inuyasha thought 'In this…world we'll just souls….wait does that!' Inuyasha thought racing towards the image, caring Kaigashii tightly in arms.

* * *

"Would you like to…save your brother?" The small glowing figure of the past priestess said as Kohaku's soul shimmered and disappeared, Sango pulling her hand closer to get a better look at the miko.

"Midoriko-sama….I…I can't." Sango said looking to the side, her bangs covering her chocolate eyes, hiding the pain behind them.

"Why not? I'm a fragment, you can use it even if it will corrupt it'll save your little brother" The miko said obviously, she was curious. Any other human would be doused with greed ready to swipe the jewel to gather their selfish wish no matter what the cost.

"Kohaku…was already corrupt…he never asked for what happened to him….he never deserved it…" Sango was quiet for a while looking towards the sliver of the miko's soul, "I wouldn't wish to cause pain on anyone else, I wouldn't want Kohaku to live that sin again and I wouldn't want anyone else to have to lose someone especially because of my younger brother….and I know…Kohaku wouldn't have wanted that either."

The miko seemed to pause and look to her lovingly, "Your not a miko?"

Sango blinked a few times causing a few tears to fall as she looked to her confused. "No, I'm a exterminator Midoriko-sama"

"Oh don't take me for a fool Exterminator-san I knew that I'm just surprised"

"Why?"

"I have never met a human who wouldn't take a sliver just to have something for themselves, and as for you, I can not say yet but you have truly deserved something great."

And within that the priestess was gone.

Inuyasha bolted forward, he could see her now sense her, somehow during their short separation he had somehow been attached to Sango, for the memory Kaigashii had pointed out had been an unfinished one an unseen one.

"Sango!"

* * *

Inuyasha's Pov

I could see her now clearly, blood dripping from her back and I knew outside back in our world her wound had reopened, and my arm was still most likely bleeding in the outside world, maybe even permanently damaged but it didn't matter. The slayer he had grown to; was on her knees, her hand on her face, he could smell the salt in her tears, the metal of her blood on her back, and it drove me crazy and I knew in my heart I had changed.

Since I had come in here with Sango, I had felt nothing but concern for getting back and now when I think about it, I know in my heart if we never were to get back or if were to be stuck in this realm forever, aimlessly jumping running for our lives being nothing but endless pawns. I wouldn't want to be in here with anyone else.

"Sango" My voice was a bit more soft as I set the child in her arms, and she looked up at me with those tear strung eyes and smiled. "Thank you Inuyasha" I'm not sure what came over me, and to this second I don't understand what came over my body, but I felt my arms wrap over her fragile body and pull the two to my chest.

"Inuyasha" she said my name so softly, as she gently pressed her head into my chest. I could feel the relief that swept over her body as I held her in my arms. She felt safe with me… and I found myself thinking that I'd always protect her from now on and forever that we'd… I shook my head mentally.

Sango and I could never be together, she had…she had Miroku. And I have enough problems with Kagome and Kikyou. It was just how it was, no matter how I thought this was what I wanted, the more I thought this would never work.

I'm not sure how long we sat there, her in my arms, and I'm not sure how long it took Kaigashii to fall asleep, and I'm not sure how long I had ever felt so relaxed. All I remember was the feel of her soft warm lips against my own, and I could only pray that it wasn't a dream.

* * *

Authors Note: What do you think? better? I like it! 


	9. A blast from the past

Chapter 9: A blast from out time

Authors Note: …..I updated!

* * *

Sango's POV 

We had been traveling since we both woke up, jumping from portal to portal, killing and surviving we have gotten so use to it the dangers didn't seem to be as scary as the first few days. Had it been days? I don't think either of us know, it goes from night to day constantly, Kaigashii has been the only noise that we can hear seemingly. Inuyasha and I haven't been talking since we woke; he looks so deep in thought.

I could feel myself sigh and in my own twisted away I knew this was my fault. I couldn't protect Kohaku and I couldn't help but wonder if he was free now? If his body would be sprawled next to mine bleeding where the shard was? I could almost see our corpses and as if Kaigashii felt my discomfort he held me a little tighter.

It had been such a good night that night, I don't think I ever felt so comfortable in anyone's arms. I don't know why I'm thinking like this, but when I start to think about it, maybe in the end I've always loved Inuyasha. Love, yes I love that damn hanyou. Love like a companion or so I thought and I always wondered why he was everything I had longed for. Someone to protect me, to see me as a women then just a warrior, to feel safe in someone's arms knowing they'd protect, and without having to be worried about wandering hands. Seeing him and Kagome I secretly had spited her when he'd wrap his loving hands around her, knowing she was safe.

I had kissed him last night; His soft lips were against mine. I could feel my cheeks flame, I couldn't help it. I'm never that forward what so ever. I just wish I could know what he was thinking and before I could stop myself I could feel my lips mumble his name and his white ears twitched as he looked over a shoulder. His face was scarlet could he be thinking about the kiss to? I was so sure he was asleep….!

* * *

Outside world+ 

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku said rising respectfully, as he stared towards her calmly his face a bit twisted with worry but calm none the less, the little kitzune jumping on Kagome's shoulder as Kagome neared.

"Miroku-sama? Where's Inuyasha and Sango-chan?" Kagome said smiling towards the kitzune as she set her yellow book bag down, taking out a cup of ramen "I brought Inuyasha's favorite!"

"Inuyasha and Sango left yesterday to investigate the miasma that filled the area after you left; I had expected them back by now but…" Miroku said looking worriedly down into the forest. "They've shown no return and the miasma only seems to spreading"

Kagome paused slightly looking to the side scared setting her bag down and grabbing her bow and arrows, "Shall we go then Miroku-sama, Shippo-chan?"

The two nodded even the small kitzune to be unusually quiet and speaking as they slowly began to walk towards the direction where Inuyasha and Sango had left. "I hope there okay!" Shippo whispered, Kagome nodding a bit. Miroku speaking firmly as he looked towards the two.

"Inuyasha and Sango are strong fighters I'm sure they can handle it, but just incase shall we continue on?"

"Hai!"

* * *

Inuyasha's POV+ 

"W-What?" I stumbled I was red fire red, I couldn't tell if I dreamed the kiss or not. And the whole situation was pissing me off to this point. Her face was red and I began to wonder if it DID happen.

"W-What are you thinking about?" She asked her face still red, her youkai outfit had some splotches of cloth missing and some pieces were just bloody, but despite that it looked as if all the blood had rushed to her face, she was just blushing that hard.

She was beautiful.

For some reason that angered me and I found myself snapping at. "How to get out of here of course and what are YOU thinking about!" My face wasn't red anymore, I could feel my blood boil, and I felt like I was going to transform. I didn't WANT to like Sango, not like that and being this close to her was nothing but painful.

"Inuyasha" Her eyes looked worried, my hair was swaying wildly and my eyes were pulsing red. 'Damn' I thought mentally trying to regain control miserably, growling as I crouched to my fours, my long claws digging into my head.

Then I felt her touch, right on my shoulder, I could see her , her image a bit blurry at first, as she kneeled down looking into my eyes calmly, her handing resting on my shoulder. Kaigashii being quiet as his tiny hand touched the purple mark on the side of my face. I could feel my body drain and my temper drain as well as if the anger had been swiped clean from me. Not even Kagome could reach me that easily, it was true I never did transform that easily but Sango had managed to stop me before I had lost it. The little brat too. How?

Sango smiled looking towards me gently. "Welcome back"

Then we both heard it loud and clear, Kaigashii's little giggle as he pointed to Inuyasha. "Daddy!" He said pointing towards me, I could feel my cheeks redden desperately but I didn't deny it.

"Inuyasha you…"

"I what?"

"Kaigashii he called you…"

"Dad so what?"

"…."

"so what maybe I like the little pup!" I scuffed looking to the side. "And maybe I wouldn't mind raising the pup with you, maybe I kinda LIKE you"

Sango's heart beat wildly in her chest. "W-What do you mean?"

"Damn it!" I said red, Why couldn't she understand? I wanted to raise Kaigashii with her. I wanted to be with her. I didn't want to be with my past lover, I didn't want to be with my future lover. I wanted Her to be my present lover. I didn't want to live for the past or the future. I wanted to live for and with her, my PRESENT.

"I like you okay?"

"Inuyasha…."

* * *

Authors Note: Did he admit it? Really? What will Sango say? Will Inuyasha finish as a friend? Will he admit it that easily? Of course not! o Read and Review and you will see! Ja! 


	10. Really?

Chapter 10: Really?

Authors Note: Not so soon guys…not so soon o go on read! Lol enjoy!

* * *

"Inuyasha…Do you really?" Sango's voice trembled the blush increasing, her heart throbbing Kaigashii blinking a bit, cooing up towards Inuyasha, Inuyasha looking to the side.

"I…" His voice trailed off as his eyes shot to the side, his white dog ears twitching as he continued to blush 'I can't do it…' He thought only gently. 'I can't tell her that…'

"Of course I like you! What are you thinking? We've been traveling together since forever!" He said glaring slightly as he watched Sango's red face drop as he felt his heart doing the same. 'Argh! I'm such a baka!' He thought smacking himself mentally

'Argh! He's such a baka!' Sango thought looking towards Kaigashii anything was better then looking at the hanyou right now. 'Making me think he he liked me like that!' Sango thought letting off a slow sigh, 'because I would have said it back' Sango thought gently, looking towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha"

His ears twitched as he looked towards her a bit gentler, her face was red but there was a smile on it and Inuyasha couldn't help but blush a bit himself. Sango was beautiful in his eyes. She was strong, brave, but when she came down to it, she was gentle…soft and… He shook his head. Had she been talking? He didn't know.

"W-What?" Inuyasha said bravely trying to pay attention instead of staring at her.

"What I'm trying to say is…" Sango smiled looking towards him, the blush increasing as she shut her eyes and smiled widely. "I like you too!"

His heart soared only for a minute as he blushed staring towards her a low wind blowing their hair to the side. "Thank you" He said gently staring his soft golden eyes into her brown ones. He could feel his heart soar.

Kaigashii cooed in approval his hands pawing at her chest slightly, his golden orbs looking up to his mother with love and admiration. Sango blushing a bit, looking towards Inuyasha her eyes hazy. Inuyasha was lost in his own thoughts though, his own embarrassment looking up to Sango then and at the 'runt' down in her arms.

"Feed him" He whispered almost differently, Sango blushing a light chill running up her spine as she looked towards him. "B-But I can't" She stuttered red staring towards Inuyasha as his eyes firmed a bit taking a step forward, his hot breath lingering around her lips. "You" He said deeply "Can do anything" Sango could feel her whole body freeze and tighten as she looked up the hanyou, a smile descending his feature as he turned away. "Now feed the pup before I make you" And Sango did as told.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

I was hitting on her wasn't I? But I never FELT that way before, my body just tightened entirely and I….I couldn't even finish the thought, I was just staring at Sango she was so beautiful and the more I thought about it, the more I thought about her….her body.

I could feel myself gulp. It was innocence I thought in defense of myself, but I knew it hadn't been. Atleast at first it was. I sound like Miroku the perverted hentai. When did I begin to wonder why Miroku would leave Sango when she was more pretty then any of the other women he asked to bear his children? When did I start to think I wanted to be the one to touch her ass and let her know I'd be the only one to ever touch it, and I'd only touch hers? When did I start thinking this? When I would see the look of injure on her face? Or was it when I starting feeling…happy when Sango would smack Miroku?

I was betraying my best friends wasn't I? I had left with Sango and here I am with my best friend fiancée and I'm…I'm wanting to be with her. Why am I so selfish? I have…Kagome but being with her….it's not like with Sango. I use to feel for her but now I only….I don't love her anymore. I don't want to hurt anyone but if I don't I'll never be happy. But…I'll never have Sango, we belong to different people.

Maybe it's because I'm a hanyou, maybe I'm not suppose to get what I want.

"Inuyasha"

She calms my name so soft and gentle, it has a ring to it when she says it. How could I let my guard down this much?

"Yea?" I question softly and she only smiles and takes my hand. Kagome used to do that. I don't want Kagome to do that. I want her to do that. Kaigashii smiles, I smell Sango's milk in his mouth, she feed him. I knew she could, she can do anything. I want to raise Kaigashii with her. I want to love them together and if we get out of here…maybe I'll tell her that.

There was a loud flash, and both of us stared forward. The outside world? There was a soft laugh as we saw our friends on the outside world, hugging and crying over our lifeless bloodied bodies. Kagome was yelling my name and calling me a baka, Miroku was breaking down before Sango's holding her as if there was no tomorrow. Shippo sobbing "They they can't be gone."

We looked towards each other maybe I wouldn't... The look on Kagome's face, Miroku's and Shippo's. I don't want to see it again saying I took away or I'm not your loved one. I couldn't say that. I just...couldn't. And neither could Sango. We had to get out soon, we had to save them before they were to be thrown in this empty realm of nothingness. If we couldn't be together, we'd have to fall in love again.

The vines wrapped around their bodies.

Kaigashii screamed.

* * *

Authors Note: What do you think? o I couldn't let Inu slip up THAT soon could I? And what's happening with Kaigashii! Who knows...we will see...(Sorry it's short!) 


	11. Kaigashii

Chapter 11: Kaigashii

Authors Note: sorry for the not so soon update, 10th grade is a bitch beyond compare…Anyway, R&R

* * *

"Kaigashii!" Sango said looking towards Inuyasha her eyes wide as the child's body glowed in her arms rapidly, Inuyasha's eyes widening as the light emanated around Sango.

It was a bright glowing light, a glow that made the two almost look heavenly. Inuyasha smiled, they were going to be free weren't they? He couldn't help but be happy, Sango looked like she was going to cry, she looked like a ghost. She was flickering in and out, her image fading glowing brightly. Somewhere in his heart told him, this was the last time he'd see her.

"Sango?" She looked towards him, 'I'm not sure if she can understand me or not. Her eyes show question and fear, Kaigashii's still wailing, I can't hear it though.' Inuyasha's hands tightened around her wrist, he shut my eyes and kissed her. When he opened his eyes, she was gone.

* * *

Sango's POV+

Kaigashii was doing something; she was using him to suck us out. She was using Kaigashii as a transportation device, it made me beyond angry and fear struck my heart. My friends…Miroku they were all being trapped, vines had crawling around their bodies. Why was she giving me the chance to help them? Why was she leaving Inuyasha behind?

His lips touched mine for a brief second as my body flickered in and out, Are souls had touched and I was shot back into my body. Physical pain was the first thing that embraced me as I was jolted back into Miroku's sobbing arms. He had been crying above me holding me, reckless of the situation around him.

I gasped and his eyes widened staring into mine, He leaned into me his eyes shut tears flowing freely of relief. He muttered something, screaming his head back "She's alive, dear Buddha my girl is alive" He lowered his head to mine, head against my own and it was all I could do not to cry. I gasped slightly looking over to Kaigashii, standing up worriedly; Inuyasha's body was glowing red with his ki, out of Kagome's arms floating within the air.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed out, his body was pale, ready to burst with his ki. I was terrified what was going on in that world? I didn't know what to do, so I ran to Kaigashii and then to Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV+

The anxiety in my body…The tension had been building….I feel….so light. My body feels like its burning, everythings being pulled apart. But, that's alright I know atleast Sango is alive. I shouldn't have fallen in love with her, but I did maybe it was inevitable. Maybe I always had, maybe she was just what I needed, what I wanted. Just maybe…

But I could never betray my friends. I just couldn't do it, I loved them all and I guess…my soul rather die. That's what's happening isn't it? I'm tearing my soul apart and since I'm still in this world….I'm going to die. For some reason, I find content in that.

"Inuyasha!"

I opened my eyes slowly, she's running towards me with Kaigashii's in her arms. Why is she crying?

"Inuyasha! Don't be torn down! We can do this!"

No Sango…I can't do this. My soul can't take being away from you, I can't live so close to you knowing another man is holding you, touching you. You'd kill me Sango, and I'd be killing Kagome and betraying Miroku I can't Sango. I'm sorry.

"Please Inuyasha! Miroku loves you! Shippo loves you! Kagome loves you Inuyasha!"

I know…I love them too. Their my family, I trust no one more. I'm sorry please forgive me guys…I love you. The pains growing tighter, I think my body's splitting in half. I'm bleeding.

"Kaigashii loves you Inuyasha! He needs you! I'm not going to raise him without you! Don't leave me you jackass!"

The pain slows; you wouldn't raise him with Miroku? Even if we couldn't be together you'd raise him with me Sango? The pain doesn't hurt as much, am I…healing?

"Inuyasha…I love you Inuyasha!"

End Inuyasha's POV+

* * *

Normal POV+

Inuyasha's body fell to the ground with a thud, there was a large cut down his torso one that would most likely leave a scar…but…he didn't die. Kaigashii's hands were the first thing Inuyasha feel in his body, his tiny hands pressing onto his cheeks, Sango's cold tears be the second, followed by the demons laughter.

Inuyasha managed to sit up, glaring over a shoulder staring towards her. "You know…I learned a lot in your damn cubical"

The demoness raised a brow seemingly amused as Inuyasha continued there seemed to be a spirit, a fighting spirit that was never there before. "I learned well…life really does suck, but I learned to accept some things I don't think I'd ever would have if it wasn't for you. So let me repay you…" He smiled then showing his fangs a smile of utter fierceness that sent shivers down your spine. "By taking your fucking head"

"Inuyasha" Kagome's voice was so soft and it caused Miroku too look to the side. After the end of this fight, the truth what ever was…would be revealed….

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry so short…it's an update though +smiles hopefully+ Hope you enjoyed gomen 


End file.
